Strictly Business
by kelseymetro
Summary: Malfoy's ways of relaxing are certainly...interesting to Harry. Work as an Auror is stressful so Harry might just take Malfoy up on one of his offers. Slash but tame. Some sweet Drarry. AU.


**Strictly Professional**

Thought I'd attempt a T Rated story. Don't know if it's any good, but I had fun writing it.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry felt rather than heard Malfoy sit down next to him. The chairs in the Questioning Room were bloody uncomfortable. You would think that the Minister would buy more comfortable chairs for his employees. You'd be wrong. Or maybe it was just the room Harry usually questioned people in that had hard, creaky chairs. He'd have to remember to check the others. He wouldn't be surprised if the other rooms _did_ have comfortable, expensive leather chairs for the Aurors to sit in. After all, Scrimgeour _really_ didn't like Harry. There was only one other person that came close to Harry's level of disapproval from the Minister and that person was Draco Malfoy.

It was probably why Scrimgeour had given Harry and Draco this case to work on.

Harry hadn't had a lot of contact with the former Death Eater since Hogwarts. He'd seen him working in the office, filing paperwork and such. They had, of course, met in neutral environments like Ministry parties- the few that Harry actually went to- and when they had both worked in teams together. Malfoy had been very polite towards Harry, and he had reciprocated the best he could. He just wasn't too sure _how_ to act around Malfoy. He settled with just treating him like a co-worker rather than his old school rival. It made working a lot more pleasant around the Auror Department.

"Look" he said firmly, his eyes cold, "I _know_ one of you has had contact with Dawson in the last week." He narrowed his eyes at the two witches in front of him and braced his hands on the table in front of him. The cold metal brought him back to his senses slightly. It would be foolish to get too angry at the moment. He let out a breath slowly and sat back in his seat casually. The old wood hurt his back, but he knew better then to let a wince cross his face. First sign of weakness and the witches would pounce. Not literally of course, but it would be utterly pointless trying to get any information out of them afterwards.

He tried a different tactic with them. "I don't know how you can cover for him," Harry said coolly, "He's murdered five muggles in the last fortnight." Malfoy moved for the first time and placed photographs from the crime scene down on the table. Each depicted a dead victim with their throat cut and markings carved into their body. Harry didn't glance at the photos. Instead, he waited for the expression of horror to come over the witches' faces.

It didn't come.

Both witches barely glanced at the photos before staring impassively back at Harry.

"I haven't seen this Dawson person you speak of" Eleanor Thimblewick said coldly, "All I know is that you can only keep me here for another hour. Any more time is illegal. You have no evidence that we have done anything." The other witch- Jessica Marshton- nodded in agreement before crossing her arms firmly.

"Have we done anything _illegal_, Auror Potter?" Jessica asked, smiling innocently. Harry narrowed his eyes. She may act innocent, but Harry wouldn't be surprised if she stabbed him in the back the moment he turned around.

"Not that I can _prove_, Miss Marshton" Harry said, his teeth gritted. Malfoy gave a little warning cough to his right. Harry forced himself to relax again. The two witches smirked opposite him.

Harry's face darkened. He leant forwards again and sighed. "The Ministry can offer you protection if it's Dawson you're afraid of" he said, his voice low and persuasive. He wouldn't put it past Dawson to threaten two witches to keep them from revealing information about his crimes. Harry knew they knew something though. It was only a matter of incentive.

Eleanor's face was blank as a slate. "How can someone you've never seen threaten you, _Auror _Potter?" she said mockingly. Harry growled low in his throat before standing up abruptly. He could feel his magic stirring furiously below the surface. He knew if he stayed here much longer, he'd do something he regretted. He clenched his fists tightly before leaving the room quickly. He could feel their mocking gazes burning into the back of his head.

He burst into the corridor and leant wearily against the wall. He closed his eyes and took several cleansing breaths. He hated when he had to question uncooperative people. They always tested his patience. He just didn't _get_ why they were helping this _evil_ person. What could possibly be in it for them? Apart from seeing the Boy Who Lived almost decimate the questioning room with his anger, Harry couldn't work out what they were getting from not answering his questions.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. The other Aurors milled around, ignoring him. They were used to Harry bursting out of questioning rooms enraged. Almost everybody in the Auror Department knew that Harry was given the worst cases to work on. Most of them just thanked their lucky stars they weren't him and walked on.

"Calm down, Potter" Malfoy said neutrally, "blowing up the Ministry won't make you feel better."

Harry jumped, startled. He hadn't realised Malfoy had followed him out. He thought he was still in the room trying to get some information out of those two evil..._people_.

He glanced warily at Malfoy before leaning his head back against the door. "I just don't get _why_ they're covering for him. They know something and the fact they won't tell us makes me bloody furious!" He took another deep breath before unclenching his fists again.

Malfoy didn't say anything for a while so Harry opened his eyes slightly. He was just standing there with a pensive look on his face. His eyes were slightly unfocused and he was biting his lip gently. He seemed to snap back into focus and looked at Harry with piercing eyes.

"Well, Potter, "he said, smirking, "it's not our problem now. Scrimgeour can get someone else to question them for the last twenty minutes. Our shift ended approximately..." Malfoy looked at his expensive silver watch and quickly began calculating in his head. "...forty seven minutes ago." Harry checked his own watch surprised. Why hadn't Malfoy gone home then, instead of joining Harry questioning Marshton and Thimblewick? Harry looked back at Malfoy puzzled.

Malfoy just gave him a half smile. "Can't let you have all the fun, Potter" he said, obviously working out what Harry was thinking. Harry gave an answering wry smile before turning round. He needed to get his coat from his cubicle. And the case files, he added as an afterthought. Maybe he'd missed 

something important. He waved his hand vaguely in Malfoy's direction before heading towards his cubicle. His shoulders were still tense and he could feel his anger boiling, dormant for now.

"Potter" Malfoy called unexpectedly. Harry turned around again, thinking that maybe he'd forgotten something. He watched confused as Malfoy walked back up to him with an odd look on his face. "You fancy getting a drink? Strictly business. You still look sort of tense."

Harry stared in astonishment at Malfoy for a few seconds before coming back to his senses. He _was _still tense and a drink did sound fabulous...but it was Malfoy! For all Harry knew, he could still have a grudge against him and was just waiting for the right moment so he could attack Harry and...

"Potter, I promise this isn't an intricate plan to murder you" Malfoy interrupted, almost as if he had read Harry's thoughts. Harry was still a little uneasy with the idea, but nodded nonetheless. He followed Malfoy to a fireplace...and to his doom.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

_For his own doom_, Harry couldn't help thinking, _it was rather nice._

His head felt pleasantly fuzzy and he had long ago given up trying to speak without slurring his words. He'd had more drinks than he thought was strictly good for him, but on the plus side he definitely didn't feel tense anymore. In fact, his muscles were all sort of _floppy._

His mouth was certainly looser than it usually was. He had admitted a few embarrassing moments to Malfoy that he normally would have rather died then told him, but he found he couldn't care less at the moment.

Malfoy was currently looking amused at Harry as he told him the story of his first Concealment lesson. They had been learning different ways of rendering themselves invisible. Harry had been quite pleased that he knew the Disillusionment charm...until he found out it was the most basic one Aurors used. He had failed miserably at his first attempt at one of the others and had been invisible for most of the day. It wasn't that he didn't know how to get the spell to work; it was more trying to get it off that was the problem.

Harry finished his tale and took another gulp of his firewhisky, only to find it was empty. He looked confused at it. He could have sworn there was some more left in it. He shrugged uncaring, and shifted round in his stool. He signalled to the bartender for another, before leaning his head on his elbow. The room was moved a lot more than Harry remembered it did.

He tried to move his elbow to support his head more, but apparently he had misjudged the distances. He slipped off the counter and pitched forward. He closed his eyes, preparing for his head to hit the floor. When the resounding thud didn't happen, Harry cracked open his eyes warily. He almost jerked back in surprise when he came face to face with Malfoy, who if Harry wasn't mistaken, was staring rather intently at Harry's lips.

Unwillingly, Harry's own eyes lowered to Malfoy's lips. They were quite nice lips actually; pink and soft looking, unlike Harry's own slightly chapped lips. He unconsciously flicked out his tongue to lick his own bottom. Because Harry was so close to Malfoy- who still hadn't let go of Harry's arms- he could see his pupils dilate slightly.

Harry took in a shaky breath before concentrating on Malfoy's lips again. They seemed to be beckoning to Harry, and in his alcohol muffled brain he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward slightly to touch them.

Draco's lips brushed Harry's for a second. He didn't jerk back so Harry put more pressure onto his lips and parted his mouth smoothly. Harry jumped slightly when he felt a tongue touch his own. He didn't separate from Malfoy, but instead pressed himself closer to him. Malfoy tasted like heat, firewhisky...and something else entirely that had Harry shaking.

And then Malfoy wrapped his hand behind Harry's head and pressed their mouths together tighter. His other hand gripped Harry's knew tightly, but not enough to hurt. All Harry could do however, was clutch Malfoy's robes weakly as Malfoy plundered his mouth.

Harry's lungs were burning slightly and the lack of oxygen cleared his head minutely. He pulled back panting. He knew his eyes were wide, but he could not, for the love of God, get them to relax. He was pretty sure they'd be in that position for the rest of the night. Malfoy was also staring at him shocked.

"Hum" was all Harry could get out. He flushed almost instantly. Could he be more coherent? The sound of a glass clinking down made Harry jump slightly. He glanced at the glass, trying to gather his thoughts. He cleared his throat, but words still refused to come out.

"Are you...relaxed yet Potter?" Malfoy finally said. Harry looked over at him, relieved that he'd said something to break the awkward silence between them. He didn't answer him though, unsure what exactly to say.

Malfoy's face flushed a little under Harry's gaze. Harry abruptly made up his mind.

"You know...I am still a little bit tense. Maybe a little bit more _relaxing_ is in order?" Harry suggested flippantly. Malfoy's face cleared in relief and he grinned seductively.

"I reckon I can help you with that" he finally said, and leaned in closer to Harry again.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**I hope that was T Rated material for people :) Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
